moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Planes 2: Immer im Einsatz
Planes 2: Immer im Einsatz wird die Fortsetzung von dem Animationsfilm Planes, der am 29. August 2013 in den deutschen Kinos erschien. Carlos Alazraqui bestätigte eine Triologie der Flugzeugserie, da er zunächst ein Buch zum Film geplant hatte, jedoch nun Planes und Planes 2 zusammenlegen wollte. Ausnahmeflieger Dusty (Dane Cook) muss eines Tages feststellen, dass seine Triebwerke nicht mehr richtig zünden und er vorübergehend keine Rennen mehr fliegen kann. Als jedoch die Propwash Landebahn bei einem Brand fast zerstört wird und ein Ersatz-Feuerwehrmann gesucht wird, ist es für Dusty eine Ehrensache: Er übernimmt. Somit schließt er sich dem erfahrenen Rettungshubschrauber Blade Ranger (Ed Harris) und seinem heldenhaften Rettungsteam an. Da ist die übermütige Lil’Dipper (Julie Bowen), der etwas übergewichtige Hubschrauber Windlifter (Wes Studi), der überragende Transporter Cabbie (Dale Dye) und ein bunter Haufen von übereifrigen Allradfahrzeugen, bekannt als die Smokejumpers. Aus diesem schrägen Haufen wird im Einsatz eine Elite-Truppe, die sich der ehrenvollen Aufgabe verschrieben hat, den großen Piston Peak Nationalpark vor gefährlichen Bränden und anderen Gefahren zu schützen. Doch als plötzlich ein riesiger Waldbrand den Park bedroht, muss Dusty erneut seinen Heldenmut unter Beweis stellen... (Quelle) Handlung Nachdem Dusty Crophopper auch weitere Rennen des Wings Around the Globe gewinnt, steht seiner Karriere als Rennflieger nichts mehr im Weg - Bis auf sein Getriebe des Motors, das durch das Überdrehen in den Rennen beschädigt wird. Das Problem, das Dusty und seine Crew erkennt ist, dass dieser Teil seines Körpers sich nicht einfach so ersetzen lässt. Bei einer Flugprobe stürzt Dusty ab und verursacht ein kleines Feuer in seinem Heimatdorf Propwash Junction, sodass das alte Feuerwehrauto Mayday einschreiten und das Feuer löschen muss. Da er durch Altersschwäche, fehlendes Training und schwacher Ausrüstung seiner Arbeit nicht gerecht wird, kommt der Brandinspektor Ryker, der den kleinen Flughafen schließen will, da keine nötigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Notfall vorhanden sind. Dusty, der sich dafür einsetzen will, dass die Landebahn weiter intakt bleibt, möchte sich zum Löschflugzeug ausbilden. Dazu fliegt er in den Piston Peak Nationalpark, um Blade Ranger, den Anführer der Feuerwehrmänner, zu treffen. Die Meinung im Team dieser ist über den Rennflieger gespalten. Lil’Dipper, ein Fan des Wings Around the Globe-Rennen und von Dusty sieht großes Potential in ihm, doch Blade Ranger bleibt weiterhin stur und mürrisch und meint, dass Dusty es niemals dazu bringen würde, ein Löschflugzeug zu werden. Das Dusty einen Motorschaden hat, verrät er nicht, während er das Training angeht. Während der Ausbildung erfährt er vom Team, dass Blade Ranger selbst einmal ein Star gewesen wäre, denn in der Serie CHoPs, einer Polizei-Rettungs-Serie, arbeitete er zusammen mit Nick "Loop'n" Lopez, einem weiteren Helikopter, der berühmt für seinen Looping war. Als jedoch Nick bei einem der Stuntflüge verunglückte, konnte Blade ihn nicht mehr retten, weshalb er beschloss, ein Rettungshubschrauber zu werden. Durch einen Anruf aus Propwash Junktion erhält Dusty ebenfalls die Nachricht, dass sein Team versucht habe ein neues Ersatzteil zu finden, aber daran gescheitert wäre. Somit ist seine Karriere als Rennflugzeug beendet. Deprimiert darüber und mit der Angst lebend, dass nun beim Überschreiten des roten Bereiches seiner Motorleistung er überhaupt nicht mehr im Stande ist, zu fliegen, stürzt er bei einem weiteren Einsatz in einen reißenden Fluss. Blade Ranger kann ihm dabei helfen, als Dusty droht, bei einem Wasserfall zu stürzen und konfrontiert Dusty mit seiner körperlichen Behinderung. Die beiden suchen in einer Mine Zuflucht vor der Hitze des kommenden Waldbrandes und Blade stellt sich vor den Eingang der Mine, um Dusty zu beschützen. Erst jetzt erkennt der Rennflieger, dass es in dem Job eines Löschflugzeuges und Feuerwehrmannes darum geht, seine eigenen Bedürfnisse unter denen der anderen zu stellen, die gerettet werden müssen. Nachdem das Team den Waldbrand teilweise gelöscht haben, bergen sie Blade Ranger, der durch zu starke Beschädigung nicht mehr fliegen kann. Dusty übernimmt die Führung über das Team und versucht mit diesem den Waldbrand zu stoppen, jedoch müssen sie das Wasser aus den Seen entnehmen, da Cad Spinner das ganze Wasser der Wasserversorgung nutzt, um sein Hotel aus Holz vor dem Brand zu schützen. Harvey und Winnie, ein altes Ehepaar, das sich im Nationalpark wieder an dem Ort treffen wollen, wo sie sich kennen gelernt haben, sitzt auf einer Holzbrücke vor einem Wasserfall in der Falle, während die Gäste des Hotels evakuiert werden. Dusty übernimmt alleine die Aufgabe das Ehepaar zu retten und schafft es, an dem Wasserfall einen Senkrechtflug Wasser zu tanken, um die umliegenden Bereiche um die Brücke herum zu löschen, dabei ignorierend, dass seine Motorleistung im roten Bereich schwankt. Blade Ranger eilt ihm zu Hilfe und unterstützt Dusty im letzten Moment, während dieser die Kontrolle verliert und abstürzt. Fünf Tage später befindet sich Dusty vollständig repariert in der Basis der Feuerwehrcrew wieder, wo er erfährt, dass es Maru, der Techniker vor Ort, geschafft hatte, sein Getriebe zu reparieren, sodass Dusty nun wieder Rennen fliegen könnte. Am Ende wird Propwash Junktion von Ryker wieder eröffnet, da Dusty seine Prüfung zum Löschflugzeug gemeistert hat. Cad Spinner wird nun im Gebiet der Death Valley als Park Ranger eingesetzt, wo er über sein Fehlverhalten nachzudenken hat. Charaktere *Dusty Crophopper (Dane Cook) Als weltbekanntes Rennflugzeug und Luftpirat muss der ehemalige Sprühflieger Dusty Crophopper in seine Heimat Propwash Junction mit einer traurigen Nachricht zurückkehren, denn nach einer weiteren Saison und einem schicksalhaften Trainingslauf überdreht er sich da er zu oft in dem roten Bereich seiner Messlatte flog. Gezwungen davon, einen Gang runter zu schalten um sich zu schonen, wird er bei den Aerial Fire Fighters zu einem Feuerlöschflugzeug ausgebildet und muss erkennen, dass er auch ohne Rennen zu Fliegen ein Held sein kann. *Blade Ranger (Ed Harris) "Wenn Blade Ranger spricht, so hört man, dass er die Lage im Griff hat." (Barron: "When Ed Harris talks, you listen he commands the room.") Als alter Veteran und Rettungshubschrauber ist er der Anführer im Team der Aerial Fire Fighters und bekannt für seinen trockenen und ernsten Humor. Er hält nicht viel von den Rennchampion Dusty, den er auszubilden hat und hat sich oft mit Cad Spinner in der Wolle was den Park und die Natur angeht. *Windlifter (Wes Studi) Windlifter ist ein Schwerlastenhubschrauber und steckt voller indianischer Weisheiten und ist bereit für die Natur sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Bei ihm wurde von Bobs Gannaway das Motto "Stille Gewässer sind tief" ("We wanted a strong, silent character (...) so when he speaks you know it's impactful.") eingebaut. *Lil' Dipper (Julie Bowen) Die temperamentvolle und schnell redende Dipper ist ein an die Canadair CL-215 angelehntes Wasserlöschflugzeug, kann mehr als 1,600 Liter Wasser aufnehmen und stammt aus Alaska, wo sie als Frachtspediteur gearbeitet hatte. Wie auch Dusty ist sie ein Fan des Rennsports Wings Around the Globe ''und scheint Dusty regelrecht zu stalken. *Nick "Loop'n" Lopez (Erik Estrada) Nick "Loop'n" Lopez ist Macho, Polizist und Showstar Nummer Eins der Serie ''CHoPs in einem Ganzen. Sein Spitzname "Loop'n" bekam er durch sein außergewöhnliches und einzigartiges Manöver, verstarb aber bei einem seiner Stuntflüge und war der Teamkollege von Blade Ranger. Nach diesem Ereigniss beschloss Blade sich zu einem Rettungshubschrauber auszubilden. *Innenminister (Fred Willard) Der Innenminister ist für die Überwachung des Nationalparks zuständig. Als rauher Naturbursche würde er lieber den Park besuchen, doch sein Büro in Washington kann nicht warten. Als ein sympathisches, intelligentes und kompetentes Auto vermittelt er zwischen dem weißen Haus und dem Nationalparkteam. *Cabbie (Dale Dye) Das Ex-Militär-Transportflugzeug Cabbie ist für die Smokejumpers zuständig und transportiert sie nah genug an die Feuer, damit diese in Aktion kommen. Als großes Flugzeug und als erfahrener Soldat, soll er ein wenig Autorität vermitteln. Sein Design könnte von einer Messerschmitt Bf 110 abstammen. *Maru (Curtis Armstrong) Maru ist der Mechaniker der Feuerwehrtruppe. Mit einem friedlichen Gemüt und ab und an sarkastischen Sprüchen hält er die Crew auf Trab und geht stehts dem Motto "Es ist so gut wie neu!" nach. *Harvey (Jerry Stiller) & Winnie (Anne Meara) Beide sind zwei Wohnmobile, die vor 50 Jahren in den Flitterwochen den Nationalpark besuchten und die alten Werte des Beisammensein und der Liebe vermitteln sollen. *Dynamite (Regina King) & die Smokejumpers Angeführt von dem frechen und starkem Dynamite sind die Smokejumpers eine Gruppe von verschiedenen Bodenfahrzeugen, die den Humor ins Team mitbringen werden. Mitglieder sind hierbei Pinecone (Bagger), Dip (Bagger), Avalanche (Pflug) und Blackout (Fahrzeug mit einem Kreissägenarm). *Cad Spinner (Michael Higgins) Cad bildet das Gegenteil der groben und kurriosen Feuerwehrfahrzeuge. Als Luxus-Sport Limosine versucht er alles in die Wege zu leiten, um das Stück Land des Parks für einen Country-Club zu erhaschen. Nur mit Geld und Macht im Sinn hält er nicht viel von Evakuierungen an seinem teuren Luxushotel und schon gar nicht von von der Feuerwehr. *Ol’ Jammer (Barry Corbin) Ein loyales, altes und vertrauenswürdiges Auto, der jeden Winkel des Parks kennt und Tourisen durch seine wundersame Welt leitet. Zusammen mit dem geschichtlichen Wissen und einer ruhigen Seele, wohnt er ebenfalls im Park. *Mayday (Hal Holbrook) *Ryker (Kevin Richardson) *Pulaski (Patrick Warburton) DustyPlanes2.png|Dusty Crophopper BladeRangerPlanes.png|Blade Ranger WindlifterCharaPlanes.png|Windlifter DipperPlanes.png|Dipper CabbiePlanes.png|Cabbie PlanesNickLopez.JPG|Nick "Loop'n" Lopez InnenministerPlanes.png|Der Innenminister SmokejumpersPlanes.png|Die Smokejumpers HarveyWhinniePlanes.png|Harvey & Winnie CadSpinner.jpg|Cad Spinner MaruPlanes.jpg| Maru Mayday.jpg|Mayday OlJammer.jpg|Ol’ Jammer Pulaski.jpg|Pulaski Ryker.jpg|Ryker Produktion Die Fortsetzung wurde ursprünglich mit der "2" betitelt bis zum 13. Juni 2013, bei der die Zahl weggelassen und Fire & Rescue hinzugefügt wurde. Bei der D23 Expo 2013 im August wurde der Film offiziell vorgestellt. Am 9. März wurde auf der Internetplattform USA TODAY eine Vorstellung der Charaktere angegeben, sowie die Sprechrollen verteilt und die Newcomer für diesen Film festgelegt. Erik Estrada, der berühmte US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, der durch die Fernseserie CHiPs berühmt wurde, erhielt ebenfalls eine Rolle als Nick "Loop'n" Lopez, wo dieses Fahrzeug eine Serie mit dem fast selben Namen ( CHoPs) moderieren wird. Er meinte zu der Rolle, dass es ihm eine große Ehre sei, bei diesem Film mitzuwirken ("I've traded in my bike for a helicopter, and it's a cute helicopter (...) (The filmmakers) wanted me in there. They wanted to capture the CHiPs spirit. It's a story about becoming a true hero."), sowie auch zahlreiche Gags und Witze aus seiner vergangenen Show wieder einzubauen. Produzent Ferrell Barron versprach auch, um den Film am realsten und familinenfreundlichsten zu gestalten, dass bei diesem Film die Persönlichkeiten der Synchronsprecher und der Charaktere des Filmes anzugleichen ("We'd tell Dale the scene circumstances and he'd just go and give readings more fantastic than we could ever come up with,"). Mark Mancina wird auch in diesem Film den Soundtrack komponieren (Quelle). Der offizielle 3D- Kinostart war am 18. Juli 2014. Synchronsprecher Soundtrack zum Film Der Original Motion Picture Soundtrack zum Film Planes 2: Immer im Einsatz wurde, wie im ersten Teil von Mark Mancina komponiert und erschien am 15. Juni 2014 auf dem Markt (Quelle). #Still I Fly – Spencer Lee #Runway Romance – Brad Paisley #All In – Brad Paisley right|250px|CD Cover #Planes: Fire & Rescue – Main Title #Propwash #Out of Production #Dusty Crash Lands #Fire! #An All New Mayday #Sad Mayday #Pontoons #A Special Kind of Plane #Training Dusty #We Got the Gear Box #Cad #Blazin’ Blade Mystery #Mystery of Blaze-Lightning #Lightning Storm Fire #(It’s) Hip To Be Cad #Harvey & Winnie #Cheers #Nobody Has Your Gear Box #Fire By The Lodge #Behind Enemy Lines #Evacuation #Blade Is Down #Loopin’ Lopez #Tourist Trapped #Fire Heroes #Rescue Harvey & Winnie #Dusty Saves The Day #Saving Dusty #You Had Us Worried Kritik Trotz des erst gestarteten Trailers, stieß Planes 2 schon auf harte Kritik. Die Internetplattform Screen Invasion beschrieb den Film als "The film the trailer portrays is one that can be expected to be even worse than the first." und der Film würde sich dieses Mal auch nicht für die jüngere Generation lohnen ("Parents are not going to be excited when their children ask to see this film, and kids will be disappointed when they leave."). Auch movieplot runzelte schon leicht die Stirn, als es hieß, dass die Flugzeuge einen Naturnationalpark retten wollen ("Lässt sich fragen, warum die Maschinen den Park retten wollen, wenn sie doch als technische Apparate der Natur nichts abzugewinnen haben dürften. (...)- vielleicht ein buchstäblicher deus ex machina?"). Trailer PLANES 2 - Trailer (Deutsch German) HD Disney's "Planes Fire & Rescue" Trailer 1 - Courage Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue - Extended Trailer Poster Planes2PosterNeu.jpg Planes2PosterNew2.jpg Planes2PosterNew3.jpg Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:3D Film Kategorie:Motorsportfilm Kategorie:Fortsetzung Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Luftfahrt im Film